


One Hundred and Eighty Days

by RileyMasters



Series: SRMT: Time is Neverending [1]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He opened his eyes. Darkness met his vision." What did happen to Chiro after the final battle.</p>
<p>Prequel to "Six Months"; part of the Time is Neverending series. I apologize if I break your hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Eighty Days

He opened his eyes.

Darkness met his vision.

It took his mind a second to register the fact that _there was no light_. The moment it sunk in, his reaction was swift.

His body struggled to sit up, but was forced down. Leather straps held his limbs taunt. He jerked, trying to get leverage, to get the straps to loosen up.

They didn’t move.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

Mentally but against his will, he counted the days. Fourteen. Maybe. He was still in darkness.

_Where was the team? Where was Jinmay?_

Thoughts raced through his mind as he continues to struggle. There was no recourse, no give.

He stopped fighting early that day, exhausted and week.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

Slowly he sat up, the straps having been removed on day twenty eight. He used the wall to help him stand.

Light filtered in from a small light hanging in a grate thirty feet up. It barely illuminated anything, but it was something.

He moved to one stone wall and carefully carved another mark into it. Sixty.

He sat back down, waiting for his food. He didn’t try to run when the door opened.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

He didn’t move his body. He just rolled over and let his eyes shut again. One hundred and seventy eight days.

He had finally given up.

* * *

He opened his eyes.

It wasn’t a new day, was it? No, he hadn’t passed out yet.

He pushed himself to his feet.

Something was off, but what was it.

Warmth suddenly filled his chest. His hand rested over his heart.

Did they still believe in him?

For the first time in one hundred and seventy nine days, he smiled, just a little. A tear ran down his face.

“Come on Monkey Team,” his voice croaked, barely heard from nonuse. “Come bring me home.”

* * *

He opened his eyes.

Blinding light filled his vision.

He shifted, his body weak, trying to find its source. The light in his little cell wasn’t this bright.

His eyes focused. Antauri. Jinmay. Both next to him.

He was home. He was _free._

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel to "Six Months", because I realized I have to set up the sequel. Also, this little three shot (possibly more, don't ask) now has a name: Time is Neverending. I swear it will make sense. I hope.
> 
> Forgive any glaring mistakes. I only had a minute before work to get this up!


End file.
